


Old friends, new debts

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [10]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Sergio owes money to some old friends. Raquel joins him as his 'wife'
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Old friends, new debts

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of old misogynistic men and two lovely people meet to settle balances. Raquel goes beyond her limits to be supportive!

“Alright, I will see you soon.”, he hung up after the most dreaded conversation he has ever had with someone even including the conversations he had with CNI and government in the past. From the porch, he looked around to see his perfect family, the people he is responsible for, laughing over regular domestic chit-chats. He might have to talk to Raquel about the phone call sooner or later. Sooner the better, if she finds out herself she might be pissed off. Or Maybe not? She was an understanding partner. He stood by the front door a bit longer contemplating various consequences of the potential interaction. 

“Mamma, I had no idea Aunt Maria almost got arrested for that!”, Raquel exclaimed. 

“Oh please! We were about to call you for help, incase the man pulled his cuffs at us!”, Marivi laughed.

  
“I was still in college, no ?”

“Well, he doesn’t need to know that.”, Marivi winked and Raquel laughed harder. 

"Your dad was super pissed off at your aunt for risking it." 

"I think Papa was only pissed because you were in the line. He wouldn't bother about Auntie no?"

"I would think so!", 

"Sergio!!", Raquel noticed his figure, now, standing at the kitchen entrance watching the ladies chat over tea.

  
"Anyways, I am going to the beach with my nurse. Sergio looking handsome, mi vida", Marivi kissed his cheek and left the two alone. 

"Cariño, my mom was just saying she and my auntie were almost arrested because my auntie blew a cigarette smoke on a cop's face", she amusedly shared the conversation she had with her mother. It was days like these, when Marivi's memory was intact, Raquel spent a lot of time to dig out memories to remember after her mother. 

"Oh shit!", Sergio laughed but soon kept a serious face. 

"What happened ?", Raquel noticed his mood shift. 

"Ra...", he hesitantly began.

"MAMMAAA", Paula yelled from her bedroom causing them to shudder and exchange worried looks. 

"You better go!", Sergio waved her off when she tried focussing on him again.

Watching her go, lifted the burden off him, temporarily, because he needs to talk to her anyway. He practiced conversation starters to check her mood. Would she be pissed off? His friends aren't very great, neither are they credible enough to introduce her. She deserves more than just meeting a group of male chauvinists. 

"So... what were you telling me ?" , Raquel stormed into their kitchen causing him to slightly jump. 

"Uhh... Er... What happened to Paula ?"

"She lost her earring. The one you bought for her. We found it", she summarised. He only hummed and nervously adjusted his glasses. 

"Now tell me.. What is bothering you ?", she held his face and shot him a warm loving look which always worked better than a lie detector.

"Well.. umm... Wait, How do you know something is wrong ?"

"Because you have been hovering."

"Can we go to our bedroom? this is private!", he hoped to gain confidence from the spacial limitations in their bedroom. 

"Ooh... did you read something new and want to try. ?", she secretly whispered while they walked to their bedroom. 

"My love, you can suggest your needs and I will be accommodative. As long as it is respectful and doesn't hurt me too much okay ?", she told him once they entered their bedroom. 

He did not listen to any of what she said. He was consumed by his own thoughts. "What? No. This is not that."

  
"Umm.. Raquel... I am going away for the weekend.", he blurted.

She frowned, withdrew her hands from his beard and patiently waited for more information. "Meeting some friends, in Mindanao", he added.

"Friends ? Who ?"

"Well, actually my father's friends.", he uttered adjusting his glasses. 

"Oh cool. Why don't you invite them here ? They must be proud of how things turned out for you, no ?" referring to him finding love, a family and a pulling off the biggest heist. 

  
"No!", he firmly denied. 

"Sergio.. Are they dangerous ?", she asked with a lot of concern reflecting on her face.

"No.. They live outside the law like me. But, not dangerous. Still, I do not want them to meet our family. ", he cleared the air and her face relaxed slightly. 

"ummm.. Where would you be staying ?"

"I did not tell them our actual location. According to them, I live in Mindanao. I already setup a house for the meeting."

  
"Oooh Professor. I love it when you cover all your tracks. ", she seductively approached him, but he pushed her away gently. 

"I strictly want them to stay away from my personal life. "

"Why do you want to meet them, then ?", she still unclear about his intentions. He obviously doesn't seem to like them, why does he have to go out of his way to meet them ?

"I owe them money. Well, my family does.", forcing her eyebrows to meet into a unibrow. 

"When my parents died, Andres was only 15 and I was 11 still in the hospital. We did not have money for my treatment. He worked three jobs but people only took advantage of his innocence and did not pay him well. So, we barely could afford anything.", he teared up imaging his brother's struggle; how he strived to save his brother and never told him about any of it until recently before the Royal Mint. Raquel took his moistened face and rested it on her shoulders. 

"Shhh...I am so sorry, sweetheart!.", she caressed his back as he continued to rest on her until the tears passed.

"Apparently, these men... they offered to pay. And, that's how I got my surgeries done.", he muffled between tears from the recollection of his brother. 

"Andres, offered to pay them back, many times, as soon as he was on his feet. But, they denied. They brought up sentimental reasons about our parents and rejected the offer. Until recently, a year before the Royal Mint, one of them seemingly implied that my whole life was their gracious charity offering."

"What the fuck!", Raquel screamed taking offence at their statement. 

"I know. That offended, Andres and hurt his ego very badly.", he calmly answered. 

"Cariño, go throw that money on their faces!", she spat gesturing with her hands. 

"Andres fought with them about it. He made it clear that he will return the money with a huge interest, after the Royal Mint.", visibly strained by his brother's pending wish. 

"I don't know, Raquel. On one hand, I am very happy and proud that my brother, the parental figure in my life, had confidence in my plan. But, it breaks my heart to think that my plan killed him. I failed him.", he sobbed in her embrace. Watching him break was so painful that she couldn't stop her own tears flowing down. 

  
"You know what. From what I have heard, Andres was a very dignified man. He refused to give death the power to linger around him. He ended life in his own positively arrogant terms. I can tell he loved you beyond him. You need to respect his decision and not make it about you.", she wiped tears off both their faces and held him tighter. 

"I need to fulfil his wishes, Raquel. I have been chasing these people for two years now and they finally agreed to meet me. I need to fulfil my brother's last wish.", he sniffed in her ears. 

  
"Of course. We should!", she nodded in agreement and asked , "Do they know about us ?".

He nodded slowly. "Intially, I did not wanted to tell them. But, they presumed I would be alone and joked that I would still be a virgin. It was very condescending.".

"Oh you are no virgin, I can vouch for that.", she chuckled knowing what a great lover he is in bed. 

"Yea. I kind of told them I am married....To you....I am so sorry, Raquel.". Thankfully, she only blushed. He feared it could have gone worse.

"Cariño, your plan has a flaw.", that caught his attention.

"Well, if you invite them to your supposed home. They would definitely ask to meet your wife.", she suggested with wide eyes. 

"Raquel, I thought about that possibility. I thought I would tell them you are on vacation?", he replied resisting her proposal to join him. 

"Within a year of marriage, wife already takes private vacations ?", mocked his reasons.

"Raquel, I cannot insist this enough. I don't want them near you or our family. "

"Okay, Okay.", she silenced him and they remained that way for a while. 

"Wait, you are not embarrassed of me, are you ?", she asked suddenly. 

"What no no! Not at all", he violently shrugged surprised by her doubts.

"They don't know that I was a cop ?"

"Raquel, they know who you were!"

"Okay, But you still don't want me there. I am just worried for you that's all. Sorry to be nag-y", she apologised. 

"Oh god not at all. I value your concerns. Just that...umm.. They are not good men, Raquel. They are definitely not dangerous. umm.. I mean, they are ... misogynistic."

"Ah, so basically my ex-colleagues!", she nodded very familiar with the concept. 

  
"Maybe, true. They think women belong in the kitchen and should have no voice. They used to mock my Papa for being henpecked - whatever that means. Andres denies it, but I am sure one of them is ... is .. a wife beater..", he feared her reaction.

She shut her eyes tight and took deep breathes to calm the panic building within her.

"Okay. I am not pushing. But, you don't have to protect me. If at any point, you wanted to show me off to your friends, I don't mind. I can protect myself and I know you wouldn't let them approach me with a bad intention.", she suggested.

"I know you would put a bullet through their heads if they did. I am just trying to avoid the chances to going to Asian jail for murder!", he laughed knowing what she is capable of. 

"You see!", she said proudly. 

"umm... umm....Wo ?", he began hesitantly. 

"cariño, Do you want me to come ?", she read his mind. He nodded.

"Why didn't you say so, my sweet idiot!?", she pinched his cheek.

"Okay, We need to buy you an expensive dress, jewellery. EXPENSIVE, Raquel. EXPENSIVE. A nice suit for me too. I will show them who the lost cause is!", he clapped his hands gritting his teeth. 

"Honey, I am a little turned on by your testosterone-y vibes!", she winked.

Mindanao, Philipines

The house that Sergio had setup for their meeting screamed royalty. Luxurious detailing at every inch of the house took Raquel by surprise. The crystal art pieces, paintings and antique idols in every room, silk cushioned couch, beddings and the classic European kitchen, was nothing like their house in Palawan. In fact, both of them liked subtle simple living spaces, so this is not something they would imagine for their home. 

  
"What do you think ?", he whispered in her ears hugging her from behind. 

"Well, Sergio Marquina.. this is... extra-ordinary." her eyes gleeing at the his expensive choices. 

  
"That's the notion of this setup."

"Do we own any of this ?", she asked. 

"No, just rented it for the weekend.", he shrugged.

"Raquel, would you like to live like this ? I mean our house is hardly anything compared to this! I thou..", her sparkly eyes questioned his understanding of their ideal home. 

"No No.. I love our house. It's our home, Sergio. This looks like a freaking museum. I can't live here.", she twisted her lips in denial.

  
"So, Raquel I quickly wanted to go over the plan."

"How long are we staying here ?"

"They will be here by noon, have lunch, tea and dinner and leave around midnight. We can stay over and leave in the morning. ". The schedule seemed feasible and she nodded. 

He held pictures of five men. "This is Matteo, Diego, Gael, Alejandro and Manuel. And.."

"Don't tell me who the wife beater is.", she quickly snapped. 

"I was not going to, my love.", he caressed her back understanding her insecurity. 

"Sorry I mean, I want to get to know them and take a guess. You, then, tell me if I am right ? Okay ?", she proposed like it was a game. 

"If that's what you want."

"So, are they all thieves ?", she asked expecting a 'yes'.

"Yes, they are. But, miniature level. They don't use their intellect. They only take advantage of the lack of security at places they plan to steal.", he generalized their resumè.

  
"Well, Yeah. Not everyone can be the professor!", Raquel took the lips of the genius standing in front of her. 

"You are amazing, Raquel. I love you.", he whispered.

"Wait, what about food ? I mean they are going to be here for two full meals and tea/snacks!", she pulled away from his embrace and asked , "Do we have grocerries to cook?"

"Raquel, I have booked a catering service that would organise food and set the table in the backyard. You, my queen, will not lift a finger.", he said firmly and passionately kissed her. 

  
"Okay, My king", she kissed him back.

  
"Raquel, I don't look forward to this meeting. I don't like them. They always think of me as their charity case. Plus, Andres is good at social events. I can't believe I have to do this by myself.", he complained like a little boy hiding his face in her hair.

"Think of it as honouring your brother's memory, my love. This is about him and you fulfilling his wishes. Not about them! I am going to be with you. I am good at social situations, trust me." she gently rubbed his back assuring him that he is not alone in this. She understands his worries. He has to meet with people who don't respect him and disregard his intelligence. Sergio can handle intellectual and respectful social situations, but never faced a disdainful group of men, let alone people from his father's generation, to whom he is morally forced to be respectful at all times. 

He stayed in her embrace hidden in her hair for a while and she continued to hold him tight. This was going to be a long day and she wasn't sure if the other men would value their privacy. 

  
"Cariño, look at me.", she dragged his face out of her hair and looked at him with her warm eyes. She could sense a very scared, insecure, threatened and uncertain Sergio in front of her, "We. are. in. this. together. Okay? It's one night. We will get it over with. Throw the money on their faces and let's restore dignity of the Marquina family, okay ?, her eyes sparkled and he was onboard. 

They dressed up elegantly and Raquel ordered the caterers around, while Sergio nervously walked around the house. At around 1PM, the door bell rang,

"Raquel..", she could hear Sergio call her from across the living room. She quickly gave her last orders to the caterers and went to greet their guests.

"SERGIO!", the men yelled at once as they opened the door. They all hugged him one-by-one making him incredibly uncomfortable. 

"So, this is Mrs Marquina...", one of them approached Raquel. Sergio jumped in between them and introduced her. "Gentlemen, this is Raquel, my wife.", he pointed at Raquel who just blushed at the idea of him refering to her as his wife. 

"Raquel, meet Matteo", he said pointed at a silent slim tall man. 

"Hola, How are you ?", she smiled as the man hugged her and kissed her cheeks. Sergio swallowed. 

  
"Umm this is Alejandro", a heavily bearded man. One could barely see his facial skin. 

"Looks, like our Sergio bought himself a trophy with all the money. You look gorgeous." the man bent to hug Raquel. Such an ass, she thought and looked at Sergio who seemed disgusted by his comments. 

"This is Gael.", he pointed at a very broad heavy man who he feared would squish Raquel if he came to hug her. Sergio swallowed tightly when he approached Raquel. 

"Mrs Marquina, a pleasure.", the man took her in his arms making her gasp when he released her. Sergio quickly took her waist to check if she was okay. 

"Diego.", he nodded at a short, tender and bearded man with glasses. 

"Mrs Marquina, you look lovely.", he kissed the back of her hand. 

"And Manuel.", a sharp fit man approached Raquel and kissed her cheek. 

  
"Well, nice meeting you all. ", she smiled at all of them and stood next to Sergio. 

"Mrs. Marquina, something smells delicious.", Gael rubbed his stomach. 

"Yes, Please let's have lunch.", she proposed directing them to the backyard. 

"Forgive me, Mrs Marquina. We only allow the man of the house to offer invitations. It wouldn't look very appropriate for you to invite five strangers, would it ?", Alejandro snorted between his beard. 

  
"Alejandro, behave!", Manuel warned. 

"No, it's fine. Gentlemen, please this way.", Sergio invited him for lunch.

"Well, he is kid. I just want him to train his woman before it's too late. Who knows what would happen if she starts to use her brain!", Alejandro defended himself. 

"Son of a bitch.", Sergio mouthed in Raquel's ears, while they walked ahead of them. "Calm down, my love", she mouthed back and caresses his hand. 

  
The men were seated in the table. Sergio led way to Raquel, fixed her chair before he went to his. The caterers served vine around the table, when Diego raised his glass followed by the other, "To Mr and Mrs Marquina".

"To Sergio who finally hit puberty.", Matteo smirked from the corner and the rest chuckled. 

"Raquel, This is delicious. did you cook all of this ?", Manuel exclaimed at the widely spread choices on the table.

"Actually no. We hired a caterer for the occasion."

"Sergio, after all this waiting, I cannot believe you found a woman who can't even cook.", Alejandro shifting his gaze between Raquel and Sergio. 

"Actually, Raquel only cooks for our closest family. It is not her job to entertain my guests.", Sergio snapped at the man but politely. 

"So, she only cooks for herself and you. Given that all your other closest family is dead.", Matteo smirked. Raquel quickly caressed Sergio's legs to help heal from his hurtful words. 

"Whoever did what, it's amazing. Thank you, Sergio", Gael concluded between morsels.

"And Raquel, of course." , Manuel distributed the credits amongst the couple. 

They all quietly went back to their plates. Raquel gave a warm smile at Sergio ensuring that she was okay and he needn't worry. One night, he reminded himself. They both hardly ate anything very anxious about the rest of the day. 

  
"So, Sergio, tell us...", Diego looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

"What ?", Sergio asked genuinely confused. 

"How did you two meet ?", he demanded more information. 

Raquel anxiously glanced at Sergio. She would normally handle the situation, but the men wouldn't be very thrilled hearing her speak out. So, she remained silent, rubbing his back for support.

"Well, as the word spread around, I approached her for inside information to help with the heist. She turned out to be an amazing and intelligent woman. I couldn't resist falling in love." he answered with minimal details and smiled at her. Good job, my love, she said with her eyes. 

"Who would have thought little Sergio would marry a woman just as gorgeous as his mother!", Gael exclaimed. Very Inappropriate, they both thought.

"I would risk hijacking the Royal Mint, for a love story like that!", Manuel smiled appreciatively. They both discreetly rolled their eyes at his cheesy comment. 

"Or at least a night with a gorgeous inspector!", Diego laughed making her very uncomfortable. She could hear Sergio's gritting teeth and quickly patted his back to help him relax. He certainly did not approve of all the bullshit the men uttered, but this is something they have to deal with and get it over with. 

"Two years. I bet. ", Matteo clapped his hands loud leaving Sergio very confused. Raquel understood, but Sergio was too naive to understand such toxic thoughts. 

"What ? He is right. Two brains cannot be active in the same house. It is dangerous. Which is why nature let the man do all the thinking and women ... take orders and hopefully manufacture more men.", Alejandro explained. 

Raquel noticed the shade of anger spreading across Sergio's face. She hastily rubbed his back to calm him down and shot him a smile. It was hard for her as well, but she is used to such lewd comments from people like her ex-husband and ex-colleagues. Plus, these are men she will never see in her life, so there is no point fighting. 

"Well, that's your opinion.. after what? three divorces now? Alejandro? So much for using your brain.", Sergio snapped adjusting his glasses leaving Raquel wide-eyed. 

"Good one, kid. Alejandro shut up. You are in no position to give marriage advice. Especially when two of your ex-wives cheated on you!", Manuel shut him down and it worked, thankfully. 

Sergio shared a signal with Raquel implying he was going to bring up the topic about the money. He wanted to do it while the men were still sober and before things got rough. 

"I will help the caterers", Raquel excused herself and let the men be. 

"Let me know if you need a hand", Manuel offered. 

"I will be fine. Thank you for being generous.", she responded and disappeared. 

"Let's speak business, shall we.", she heard Sergio speak and prayed it went well for them. 

While she helped the caterers clean up, she kept an eye on the men inside, especially trying to read Sergio's face. He brought 5 suitcases and distributed it amongst the men. They all opened it at once to verify the contents as though they could count with their eyes and quickly kept it next to them. They definitely seemed more contended than they arrived.

"Raquel, darling. We would all like some tea", Matteo announced when she walked into the room tired after dealing with the caterers. 

"Absolutely.", she pushed a smile on her face. Sergio got up to help her, "Like father like son. Jesus was always behind his wife !", Diego laughed at Sergio's gesture. 

"Diego, would you like tea or not ?", it was Manuel who shut him up. "Raquel, please.. allow me to help you.", he followed her to the kitchen. 

Sergio stared at them leave the room and continued to talk to the other men. Within no time, Manuel bought a silver engraved tea pot with seven porcelain cups, while Raquel carried the snacks and sugar.

  
"That was quick Manuel! I did not know you were this fast.", Alejandro laughed trying to put Raquel in her place. Whatever that meant!

"Well, I am only the porter, Raquel, here, was the head chef behind all these munchies!", Matteo smiled at Raquel earning nothing but a smirk from the other men. While everyone were busy munching tea, Raquel quietly sat next to Sergio holding his hands. Deep inside, she couldn't help but wonder why did her late father-in-law associate himself with such a group of men ? Were they always this toxic ? Or are they only this rude to Sergio ? If Andres was alive, these men would not have crossed the line, she sadly chuckled partly missing Sergio's guardian angel. Sergio was the kid noone thought would survive. Now that he is alive and more than well, it bothered them that he is not a lost cause anymore. That explains all the hatred. 

"Raquel..", a man called causing Raquel to jump out of her thoughts. 

"Yes?", she scanned the room to find out who called her. 

"And Sergio..", it was Manuel. "I had two of your family pictures in my files. I thought you would like them.", he handed two pictures to Sergio. Taking everyone by surprise, including Raquel, Sergio quietly put the pictures aside showing no interest in seeing them.

"I must say Sergio your father must be proud. For the successful heist and the nuptials", Gael said to lighten a seemingly indifferent Sergio, who just chuckled in response. 

"Raquel, the Marquina men take very good care of their women. I must say, you are one lucky woman.", Matteo said earning everyone's nod. One thing they all seem to agree upon. Neither of them said anything lousy about any of the deceased members of the family, they just put it all on the alive one, the only alive one - Sergio. It would be unfair to call the meeting unpleasant. Sure, they had many nice stories to tell as well, but Sergio kept diverting topics every time they landed on anything personal to him. 

  
"Sergio, do you allow your woman to drink hard liquor ?", Alejandro asked out of nowhere holding an expensive Scotch bottle that Sergio bought for them. A very puzzled Sergio, swallowed to find words that were politically right to answer his question. Who was he to allow anything ? It's her choice after-all. He never would imagine controlling anyone, let alone, his partner like that. 

"No, I am fine. Thank you.", Raquel answered on his behalf. 

"Good job there, Sergio. !", Alejandro proudly patted his shoulders. 

"Let it go", Raquel mouthed. Both of them couldn't believe what a peacemaker Raquel has been throughout the day. It was like their roles reversed. Sergio was the hot-headed one and, Raquel was very diplomatic and controlled. Raquel excused herself faking a reason leaving the men to drink. On her way out, she squeezed Sergio's shoulders to assure that she was going to be around if he needed her. She quietly took a bottle of vine and went to the backyard for some peace and quiet.

"There you are!", a man broke the silence. It was Manuel who joined her at the backyard.

"Hello.", she simple nodded and offered a glass of vine. 

"I am sorry the men are a bit old fashioned.", he apologised. 

"Oh don't worry about it. They are all above 70. I don't expect anything less."

"How are you ? From a cop to living with a thief ?"

"To you and the rest of the world, he is a thief. To me, he is my husband, So I guess.... that brings a whole new perception.", she said proudly. Her husband. The man who, she knows, has been keeping an eye on her while entertaining their guests. She, at this very moment, was able to feel Sergio glances at her direction to check if she was okay. 

"He is. Jesus and Maria were this amazing couple....", he began , but was cut off. "Manuel.. Raquel join us for dinner.", Sergio interrupted the conversation. 

The tender steak left everyone in awe. The dinner was fairly non-controversial and as smooth as it can get. Raquel thought that it could be because they were all shortly leaving and they might never see each other again, hence decided to keep it low. Thankfully, she did not have to deal with any more offensive comments. She was way above her patience benchmark already. 

"Sergio, you know it is really not about the money. You did not have to repay us. We are family too. You know!", Gael spoke up on behalf of all the Scotch dipped men. Raquel simply raised her eyebrows and looked at the Sergio who just kept a blunt face. 

"Thank you. It is my duty to finish what my brother started. You are right. This is not about you or the money. It is about my brother. My parents.", Sergio answered politely. "All of it is for them", he breathed which only Raquel could hear. He looked at her warm face, his only family left, and caressed her knee under the table. He wanted to kiss her, but did not want to present a another chance for the other men to pass lewd comments. He did bring four guns for safety but had no intention to use them. One more comment offending Raquel, he wouldn't think to pull the trigger. 

"Well, this is nice, Sergio. We should do this more often", Gael shook hands firmly with Sergio bidding farewell. Finally, an end to this long day, Raquel sighed. 

"It was nice having you, Gael", Raquel smiled as the man squished her again. She giggled noticing Sergio's flushed face.

"Next time, make the lady cook.", Alejandro kissed her hands. Fuck off, she thought but smiled. 

"It was a pleasure", Matteo just waved from his place.

"See you then", Diego hugged them.

"It was nice meeting you, Raquel. It bad we could't catch up much. Maybe next time?", Manuel kissed Raquel and hugged Sergio. 

"Absolutely", Sergio nodded. Not!, they thought together and glanced at each other as if they read their minds. 

To their biggest relief the men left carrying their cash suitcases and their belongings. 

"Phew...", Raquel moaned in relief finally getting a chance to hug him. 

"I know", he held her tight and pressed kisses on her head.

"Raquel, I am so sorry. They were inappropriate, offensive, disrespectful.. rude...", his list was endless. 

"Oh don't apologise for those filth, my love. You gave them the money and we never have to deal with them again. Never", she kissed his worries away. 

"Gael was the only person I could tolerate!", she thinking about the man who focussed on food and kept the meeting smooth. 

"Well, he was the one who asked Andres for the money and called us freeloaders!", he said staring at the door adjusting his glasses.

"Fuck! and he gave a lecture about how it was not about money. That double-faced Asshole!", she clenched her jaw in disbelief. 

"Matteo and Diego are the silent poisons."

"They are your father's friends. But, they were so cold.", she offered her observation. 

"Umm, they were my father's friends. When he planned to steal the bank by himself... to get money for my treatment..", she nodded rapidly to show her familiarity with that story. She remembered how he teared up when he had to tell her the story at the Toledo house. She did not want him to walk down that painful lane once again. He feels responsible for the death of his father and brother. They all died for him. She can't change take away his pain, but she could at least not make him talk about it again. "They thought he was doing it alone to keep all the money to himself. So, they kept their distance from him. I do not dare to imagine how they felt when he got shot.", he walked slowly to the couch. 

"They must have been happy. Assholes!", he said irritably. 

"But, doesn't matter what they think. You did it. You finished what you father and brother started, my love! However the story started, the ending was marvelous for the Marquinas.", she comforted him while he slowly sat on the sofa. He pressed slow kisses on her hands and opened his arms for her to join him on the couch. 

"Oh, am I allowed to sit in front of you, Mr Marquina ?", she asked innocently. 

"Shut up, please!!", he laughed at what she was indicating. 

"I shall do as asked, Mr Marquina. Would you prefer a leg massage or perhaps some warm tea ?", she mocked him again. 

"How about we get a tongue massage ?", he pulled her close to him and royally claimed her soft lips. 

"Alejandro was such an chauvinistic pig.", she said while they let their lungs catch up. 

"Yea! No wonder his wives ran away from him! He is a supremacist too!", he said not adding more credits to his already damaged reputation. 

"What does he mean by 'train your women' ?", she asked offended by that. 

"Raquel.. I have no fucking clue. He is the one who needs training, in my opinion.", he said apologetically. 

"You know who he reminds me of ?", she asked rhetorically. "Colonel Prieto."

"That dumbass was so demeaning when I was working on the Royal Mint case." she narrated her experience working with people like Alejandro while he patiently listened to her vent out.

"He accused me of making impulsive decisions due to ... hormones... mensuration...in front of my sub-ordinates!"

She settled herself comfortably on his laps. "And... And... on the very first day..he brought up the complain I had lodged against Alberto ...and had the nerve to bluntly point out that I only did it because I was jealous of his achievements since our separation.. and I was stuck behind!", she managed to pushed words between her clenched jar. He caressed her flushed cheek and locked her hair behind her hair. 

She was not finished. "I really wanted to keep things smooth between the CNI and the police, so I approached him to fix the tension between us. That dumb old fuck knew my intention, but still told me about his successful marriage.. to avoid any misunderstandings... like I would ever be interested to spend private time with him!", Sergio could only facepalm and remained speechless.

"So.. believe me, I would have kicked that Alejandro in the nuts, if he had spoken any further. But, thankfully, Manuel.."

"Raquel, about Manuel.. He..", Sergio began to shed his belief about Manuel. 

"He is the wife beater, I know!", she left him in absolute shock by saying those exact words. He quickly placed her face on his shoulders and held her tight. 

"Raquel.. I am so sorry.. You had to deal with him. He approached you several times. You must have been.."

  
"Terrified", she finished the sentence for him. "I was, the first time, when we were alone. When he joined to make tea with me. But, I noticed you kept an eye on me the whole time. So, I eased a little."

"But, you knew it was him long before that ?"

"Yea. I figured that during lunch. Just his attitude, body language, his choice of words.. seemed so familiar.. you know", she confessed her inferences while resting her face on the crook of his neck. He kissed her cheek partly to check if she was tearing up. His brave lady seemed to be okay!

"How did you know ?", she asked curiously. 

"I was around 10. He invited us to his house. Andres took me there. Everyone was in the backyard. I was thirsty so I walked to the kitchen to ask his wife. Just when I crossed their living, I heard her squeal and cry. I heard banging noises and him yelling about a broken tea pot. I was so scared I ran away from there."

"I never understood why broken crockery agitated abusive husbands!", she whispered. He comprehended that there was a subtext in that statement, but decided not to probe further.

  
"The day, at hanoi, when you spoke about Alberto, I suddenly heard that woman's screams again. It churned my stomach to imagine you in that situation.", he swallowed and he could feel her crawl more closer almost strangling him. 

"Anyways, I informed Andres about what I heard. He just laughed it off. Later I understood, he was in denial. According to him, husbands don't beat their wives. He is many things, Raquel. A. thief, narcissist, sociopath even. But, the very idea of being violent to a woman was beyond his head!", he teared up at the memory of his brother and his gentle love stories. 

"I know. I actually missed him today. Even though, I haven't met him on a happy occasion, I wondered how he would have handled these people.", she shared a warm look wiping his tears away. 

"They would have all been dead after lunch. You and I would have spent the rest of the day digging graves.", they laughed imagining the scene. 

"But, it is nice you have a photograph of your family now. Manuel did something nice. Plus he was about to say something kind about your parents too. But, you cut him off", she reached out to get the photographs and handed it to him. 

"Andres has been asking for the photograph for a long time. He brought it with him only because he knew he was getting money in return. He casually slipped it during tea blaming it on his memory. I noticed him putting it in his coat pocket before lunch, Raquel", he clarified rejecting the accidental commendation.

"But, we have photos! Of my to-be in-laws. Show me!", she asked with wide sparkly eyes. 

He opened the envelope and took out the first picture. It was a photo of Jesus Marquina carrying little weak Sergio on his back. "Ah, this was outside the hospital. It was a sunny day and my dad took me out for a walk. I couldn't walk too long. So he carried me", he smiled at the memory caressing his dad's face. Raquel took the picture to have a closer look, "You look like your father!", gaining a wide smile from him. 

  
"This is picture perfect. This is my Mamma, Pappa, Andres and me. This was outside our house in San Sebastian.", he handed her the picture.

"So Raquel, meet the other half of your family. You future family.", he blushed.

"They all look very warm and lovely.", she kissed him hard this time.   
  
"They were very warm and protective. They would have loved you. ", he kissed her back. 

"Raquel, would you get this framed for me?", he carefully put the pictures in the envelope and handed it to her. 

"Of course. And I am also thinking to make multiple copies, so we never would lose it again. Maybe get a digital copy too!", she suggested. 

"Thank you, my love", he said, gently held her face to kiss her passionately. 

"Shut up.", she said between kisses. "And Take me to bed". He gladly obliged and carried her to the bedroom while sealing his lips to hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. Please add a comment, It. would make me very happy :D. Thank you for the support and love!!! Happy Week ahead!


End file.
